


Criminals In Love

by PaladinAlby



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Angst, Characters to be added, Erebor Gang AU, Fluff, Gang AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinAlby/pseuds/PaladinAlby
Summary: A series of one-shots consisting of these three dorks being the cutest and baddest criminals ever.





	1. Introduction

So a while back i wrote a story called "Broken Arrows" and while i never finished it, i wanted to write an alternative to the Erebor Gang AU. 

In this the main relationship is Richard/Luke/Lee, i have been dying to write for this ship because im so in love with it and im shocked i never did write for it? Like what the fuck is wrong with me? I've loved this ship ever since writing Broken Arrows so i have no idea why I've been hesitant. 

If you are here and have read Broken Arrows, there will be no soulmate au in this, mostly because i cant be fucked trying to incorporate that stuff. I've grown really lazy if you couldn't tell. 

Feel free to comment ideas for one-shots, it doesn't have to be Gang AU either, im open to all and any AU's as long as it's these three. Though my own one-shots will be Gang AU, so if you do want another AU please dont hold back, im happy to write these dorks. Also, if you want, you can request just a two of them ship but there will still be the implication of the poly ship. 

(Also, if you have read broken arrows, do you want me to still finish it? i have the final chapter like half written and just never got around to finishing it. Let me know!)

PEACE OUT


	2. Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Erebor Gang attempt their biggest heist ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This honestly was supposed to be cracky and fluffy and cute but it turned into 1,700 words of pure worry and sadness with slight fluff at the end. And usually i portray Lee as the more fragile one but it seemed fitting for Luke in this? Im trash?

Heists always made the gang anxious, they all became hyperaware to all their actions as one wrong move could ruin the whole mission, putting them all in danger. So its important that every little detail of the plan is engraved in everyone’s brains, luckily every member of the Erebor Gang were fairly good at memorising and perfecting their jobs. 

However, their heists have never been as big as this one. Usually their heists were stealing from their enemies, or from unimportant banks. They had never hit the biggest and most cash loaded bank in America, but that was about to change. For some reason, Richard felt as if his team were good enough to pull this heist off. And maybe he was right, they have always left other heists nearly untouched aside from a few scratches and a gunshot wound or two. They were one of the most feared among innocent civilians, the most respected among other gangs, the most hated among authorities. 

So maybe Richard was right, maybe they could pull this off but Luke was unsure, this was bigger than all of their other jobs. But that didn’t stop him from climbing up to the roof of a building residing opposite the bank, setting up his sniper rifle and loading it up. 

“I’m in position.” Is all he said in the little mic attached to his bullet proof vest, listening to the others give Richard their own statements. He looked into his scope and moved his weapon around to see other members, barely there to the naked eye, but obvious to those who knew how to look for them. 

He moved his scope to the armoured vehicle in front of the bank, knowing Richard, Lee, Graham, Orlando and Dean were in there waiting for everyone’s confirmation. 

Part of him didn’t want to go through with this mission because of the risks, the risks were way too high for him, but no words would dissuade Richard. He was so sure of them, so sure they could do this, and Luke was shocked at this. He would have never believed he was capable of pulling this off. 

One of the risks at hand kept nagging at Luke’s mind however. The chance that this could the heist he loses his loves Richard and Lee. Unlike him, they were completely exposed to any threats that will come along, especially Lee considering he was the get away driver in all this. When Richard told him this, he demanded they used an armoured vehicle and Richard wholeheartedly agreed. Lee was usually the sniper and Luke usually went on the ground with Richard, but their leader planned differently this time, and listened to no argument Luke would make about wanting to be down there with Richard. For a while Luke was furious with this decision but learned to accept it after one night, he lost his composure and voiced his worry of losing Richard. The older man had given him a sad smiled, pulling Luke into a comforting hug, one Luke would never admit he cried into. After Luke forced Richard to promise he wouldn’t leave them. 

And so now here he was, a lingering bit of worry nagging at his mind, concentration towards the task at hand fighting its way to the front of his thought process. 

“Luke, see anyone we should worry about?” Richard asked, he took one last look around the area through his scope.

“Nope, the streets are surprisingly empty right now as side from a few pedestrians walking away from you.” He replied, keeping an eye on the people just in case they take notice of what is happening. 

“Okay, let’s do this.” Richard said, and Luke watched as the group of them ran into the bank.

5 minutes in, Richard confirmed Dean and Orlando are starting to get the money. 

10 minutes in, sirens could be heard in the distance, Lee mumbling a ‘fucking hell already’ into his mic. 

20 minutes in all hell was breaking loose. 

Luke couldn’t take a break to breathe as he shot down policeman by policeman. Never killing them, much to Richard’s discomfort, Luke has always been strict about killing people unless completely necessary. Right now, it wasn’t, he was shooting them in areas they wouldn’t die from, but wouldn’t be able to continue their assault with. 

30 minutes in, the bank team finally ran out, guns blazing while they jumped into the car and immediately, Lee raced away, dodging police and getting away. 

Luke sighed a relief as they got away, police cars starting to chase them but not getting far with Luke having shot out their tires while the cars were parked. Once the all clear was given by Aidan and James who were also in the area, Luke relaxed his body. 

“Lee, Richard, how’s your situation?” Luke asked into his mic but there was no response. When he tried again, there was still no response. 

“Maybe their mics died? Or they have a bad service.” Aidan said softly, and Luke gave a bitter laugh. The Welshman got up and packed his sniper rifle away, making his way down the building and to his own getaway car, barely greeting Aidan and James who were also in the car waiting for him. 

Once they arrived at the safe house, there was no sign of Richard’s team anywhere. They all greeted each other with hugs and words of “thank god we’re alive”. Luke didn’t speak however, walking straight to the bathroom and locking himself in there for a while. He needed space, so his mind could catch up with what had just happened, and then he started to worry about his boyfriends. What if they got run down by the police? No doubt the authorities had sent helicopters to find them. What if they had been found and captured? Or worse, shot on sight? Luke choked on air at the thought. 

He knew the risks of being in this business, he knew he should have never allowed himself to fall for the two men who were also in this business. He knew anytime they could ripped away from him. But that didn’t stop him from falling hard. From falling for Richards comforting tone when he was worried, to falling for Lee’s soft smiles when he looked at him. He fell for Richards stubborn attitude and constant rolling of his eyes when his team were being children. He fell for Lee’s sass and sarcasm, his cheeky smirk when he won any argument or game or mission. 

He fell for them hard, and he wasn’t prepared to lose them. 

It was another hour until any word was heard, and that word was the 5 of them stumbling through the door, and collapsing on random spots around the house out of the exhaustion. 

“I swear to fucking god Richard, if you ever make me the getaway driver again, I will kill you myself.” Lee yelled out hysterically, making some of the gang members chuckle at his words. 

“Understood.” Richard replied, standing up from his seat. Looking around the room, his eyebrows furrowed. “Where’s Luke?” 

Lee whipped his head up and look around the room as well, not seeing his welsh boyfriend anywhere and raising an eyebrow at all of them.

“In one of the bedrooms I think.” Aidan replied. Richard moved in the direction of the bedrooms, Lee following close behind. It was the third bedroom they got to that their lover was in, and silently they stood, taking in the scene and assessing how they should approach him.

Luke sat on the bed with his back resting against the headboard, legs drawn up to his chest, arms wrapped around said legs and his head turned towards the window. He looked lost in thought, making Richard glance at Lee in guilt as Luke, being the hyperaware man he was, would have noticed them by now which meant something big had his attention.

Richard walked over and into Luke’s field of vision, the Welshman glancing at him and then away towards the window again. 

“Luke? Are you okay?” Richard asked softly, sitting down on the bed in front of his boyfriend, placing a hand on one of his legs. Lee moved forwards and sat on the bed next to Luke, almost mirroring his pose except his gaze was on Luke. 

“Babe?” Lee said, and Luke finally moved his head, glancing at Richard and then Lee and then to his knees. “Talk to us love.”

Luke gave a deep sigh before speaking. 

“I thought you were both dead. After you had left the bank I was trying to reach you, I was asking if you were okay. But there wasn’t any answer and my mind straight to worst case scenario. I thought maybe the police had caught you two or worse, kil…” Luke chocked up at the word, his voice breaking slightly. Lee place a comforting hand on his upper arm, rubbing gentle motions into it. 

Richard reached forward and cupped Luke’s face in his hands, making the man look him in the eyes. Luke could feel tears trying to escape his eyes, but he managed to force them back, staring into the bright blue eyes of Richard’s.

“I’m sorry baby, I’m sorry we put you through that. But I promised you I would never leave you and I’m sticking to that promise.” Luke smiled slightly at the mention of the promise and Richard leaned in, planting a soft kiss on Luke’s lips. 

“I mean I didn’t promise anything, but I won’t leave either if that’s any comfort.” Lee piped up and Luke chuckled softly, turning to Lee and kissing him, the American smiling into it. “Also, according to the news, we managed to snag 20 million.”

Luke’s jaw dropped at the sum, eyes widening, his mind struggling to process this information. He didn’t even think to check the news.

“Well then, looks like we just succeeded in our biggest heist ever. Maybe with the money, we can buy better communication equipment for the team, so it doesn’t crap out mid heist.” Luke suggested, and Richard chuckled, nodding as he placed another kiss on to Luke, this time on his cheek. 

“Sounds like a plan.” Lee said, smiling at his lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy that was fun to write and i did it in under 3 hours!
> 
> Feel free to do what i said in the introduction. Im too lazy to write it out again.


End file.
